Jacob
"Meh, only key I need is my fist." -Jacob to Zenrai '''Jacob Shepard '''is a newly minted gourmet hunter who is finding his way in the Hunter world. He is currently traveling with his peer, Aleah, to see the world and fulfill a promise that he made to her in order to pass the exam. Biography Background Jacob is from Downtown Yorknew city, an area with high mafia presence, and has always been interested in food and cooking. At 16, he landed a job at The Crystal Orchard, the highest class restaurant for miles around. Starting as a mere busser, he worked his way up to sous chef. In addition to his rise on the cooking ladder, his strength was built by throwing out rowdy mafia members/drunken temp hunters. He held the Chief of Security position as well because he was so efficient. After a run in with Menchi, he discovered that his high class restaurant didn't even scratch the surface of the wonders the world had to offer. He passed the Hunter Exam at 22, trained under Candy Rye, and is now traveling with a peer who took the Exam at the same time. Events of HxH_OC 1st OC Hunter Exam First Phase Jacob was first seen in an attempt to be crushed by Tonpa. Tonpa offered Jacob his juice, but was declined, as the juice was too cheap for someone who had worked in a high class restaurant. When the first phase was revealed, Jacob formed an alliance with Grey, who was a similar age, and a gentle looking soul. Grey figured out the Gillo's weaknesses, and they both slashed the tentacles of the Sea Clingers, and passed the stage with cuts and scrapes. Second Phase | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} In the second phase of the exam, Jacob spent his time punching the wall of the manor, attracting Zenrai's attention. Zenrai attempted to break through the walls alongside Jacob for a while, when it became clear to him that the way to pass the stage was to stay put and wait the full hour. When the time was up, Jacob and Pitoo rushed Bael to free Aleah from his grasp. He passed the stage with Zenrai, albeit with bloody knuckles. Third Phase Jacob and Aleah were assigned to the same target, Solomon, but Aleah did not disclose this until much later in the phase. At the beginning of the phase, due to Starrybutt's actions, Aleah sought out Jacob's help and rescued Grey from the clutches of Bael, injuring Aleah in the process. In exchange for saving Grey and herself, Aleah tells Jacob that Solomon was her target as well, and made Jacob promise that he would take her on his journeys if he becomes a Hunter. Jacob happily agreed. After that conflict subsided, Jacob found Solomon sleeping, and made a fake poison to coerce Solomon's surrender, passing the phase. Fourth Phase Jacob was poorly matched against Hisoka, but Hisoka saw potential in him, so he allowed him to pass. Post-Exam Story